Floating Fragments
by SleepyMorning
Summary: Shizaya. Shounen Ai. "Izaya, why?" "Shizuo. Time is not something we have. But we have this. So Shizuo, come here. I will grant your every wish." "But I wish for you to..."
1. Chapter 1

**Floating Fragment**  
><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**A new series! Well, because I am in the mood of writing-all of sudden-although I am supposed to do other things- Anyway, here, a new story.**

I dont own anything. Durarara etc

Shizuo x Izaya

Boy x Boy Shounen Ai

**Okay, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beeeep, beeep, beep...<em>  
><em>"You think he'll ever wake up?"<em>  
><em>"Tone it down, Erika! Kasuka is here."<em>  
><em>"I'm just asking. Ah! K-Kadota..."<em>  
><em>"Let's pray he can make it,"<em>

Noisy. My head ached. I cannot open my eyes. I cannot move my limbs. Everything felt heavy. I felt exhausted. But I know I was frowning. I can feel my skin pulled to form a frown.  
>Slowly, I felt whatever that was touching my back, disappeared, until I felt nothing underneath me. Am I floating? What's going on?<br>The noise and sounds also began fading away.  
>Until it's complete silence.<p>

I blinked a few times before I tried to open my eyes again. My headache slowly disappeared. I tried to open my eyes slowly this time. I tried not to make any sudden movement.  
>All my limbs felt stiff.<br>At first, it was blurry.  
>I narrowed my eyes, trying to adjust my sight after shutting them for so long.<br>Come to think about it, how long have I been unconscious?

As the scene before me became clearer, my frown went deeper.

Where am I?

This looked like the inside of an apartment.  
>I looked around.<br>I was on the hallway, to my right was an opening to another section, I guess. To my left was a closed door. Further ahead was another room, and I could only guess the door to the left, before the room was a bathroom.  
>Because I heard the shower was on.<p>

I began shaking my head. I don't know this place.  
>I looked down. Yeah, I was definitely sprawled. My legs were open wide to a V. I was wearing a brown slack. A white T. Not the usual bartender suit.<br>Why was I dressed so homey? Is this one of my relatives' house? Kasuka's is not like this. This is not Shinra and Celty's too...  
>And definitely not mine.<p>

I slowly got up. My back ached, maybe because I was lying on the floor for so long. As I was just about to stand straight, the door to the bathroom opened.

My heart beat faster. I was so confused about my own condition that I did not think about the person inside the bathroom. Is he the owner of the apartment? Do I know him? How do I explain my condition? How do I explain to him about me being inside his house? I wasn't kidnapped was I?  
>Does he know what's going on?<br>I panicked.  
>But moments later, all those panicked thoughts disappeared.<br>For nothing could prepare me to embrace the shock I experienced, as I learned the stranger's identity.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me, how's it?<strong>

**This may not go over 10 chapters, probably less. I'm not going too deep. Just a few things and there to deliver the main points.**

**Oh, this is _angst._ Sad one. Just thought i should give a heads up-nehe.**

**At least I hope it turns out sad.**

**Okay, I'll stop now.**

**Tell me if I should put more cliffhangers at the end of the chapters.**

**Okay, I'll seriously stop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realised that Chapter 1 moved super slowly. Well, hopefully this chapter, we moved forward, although still too slow.**

**Happy reading!**

**Those who reviewed, fav and follow, I hope you like this chapter. =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

I gaped. I slowly closed my mouth to swallowed, and immediately gaped again.  
>That person, suddenly appeared before me, in a towel.<br>In a towel!  
>Never in my wildest dream- okay, no, seriously, no. NEVER.<br>Is this his doing? Did he do this to me? Did he kidnap me?  
>WHY is he in a TOWEL seriously?<br>That aside, I should not let my guard down. Despite this uncertain feeling inside me, I clenched my fists, ready to strike any time.  
>I was just waiting for a smartass remark or an annoying smirk.<p>

But it never came. Instead, he just raised his eyebrows while continuing drying his wet hair.

"Shizu, you're okay?"  
>I gaped at his question. And Shizu? A new pet name?<br>Is he playing with me? Is he mocking me?  
>Is this one of his mind games?<p>

But the genuine concern beaming from his eyes was telling me otherwise.  
>Why was he asking me <em>gently<em>?  
>Why was he looking at me with such gentle eyes?<br>My mind was full with questions. What was this person doing here? Is this his house? But I know how his house looks like, nothing like this apartment!

I was lucky that despite he just showered, well, I think he showered as his hair was still wet, he was wearing a shirt. I dont want to even imagine my reaction if he appeared before me half-naked.  
>I would go crazy.<p>

"Shizu, do you hear me?"  
>I had not recovered from my shock – at such a warm environment – that I did not bother answering his question. Unconsciously, I pressed my right foot harder to the floor.<br>It felt hard against my foot.  
>I was not dreaming, was I?<p>

The person sighed at my lack of response.  
>"What are you doing slouching like that, you weirdo?" His eyes bore into mine.<br>Concern and humor are written all over his face.  
>Then, he began walking towards me.<p>

I unconsciously took a step backward, while still slouching, not fully standing. Since when have I become a coward?  
>Why did I feel dread?<br>Isn't this...  
><em>What I have always wanted?<em>  
>"Ah! Oh my god Shizu! Don't tell me you fell?"<br>He moved so fast to stand before me, looking at me with his concern eyes and questioning eyebrows.  
>Standing so close to me I could smell a faint fragrance from him.<br>My heart beats fast.

At his eagerness, and my building up confusion, I answered hesitantly.  
>"Uh, um, yes, I guess,"<br>When I have no idea what's going on.  
>I slowly stood up. As I was taller than him, his gaze on me went up, following my eyes.<p>

He put his hands on his waist and sighed.  
>"Ah.. Shizu, I told you to be careful, because I just mopped the floor,"<br>He looked at me (apologetically? Him?) and tried to reach for my head.  
>"Are you injured anywhere?"<br>I was wary, and surprised by the sudden display of familiarity. I flinched away from his hand and awkwardly replied as he frowned.  
>"No, I'm fine."<br>"You're sure?"  
>"Yeah, I did not hit my head,"<br>He nodded, buying my words.

I guess this is his house then. Did he move? Why was I in his house then?  
>And, why didn't he-<br>"Anyway, come, Shizu. I just finished making lunch. Sorry it took so long. Ah... it's already 3,"

He caught me off guard. He grabbed my arm, _like it was nothing, like it was a common thing to do_, and pulled me towards the opening, which I later found out out to be a kitchen.  
>If not because of his relaxed expression, and a strange, bubbling feeling inside me, I would have jerked my wrist back.<br>I followed dutifully, still too perplexed about the whole thing.  
>And the skin of my wrist that he held felt hot like it's burning.<br>He held it gently, yet firmly.  
>His fair skin contrasted with my slightly darker tone.<br>I looked at his hand sombrely, he has _never touched_ me this way.

The kitchen looked humble, was of medium size, but it was clean and neat. The dining set, table with chairs, sat at the corner of the kitchen.  
>Domestic.<br>He made me sit on the chair before the dining table.  
>"Help yourself first, Shizu. I'll come later, after I change into my pants,"<br>I nodded. I tried to act normal.  
>Because this, all this seems <em>normal<em> for him.  
>I did not anticipate his hands that landed on my shoulder, massaged a little bit and left, exiting the dining room.<br>I almost jumped at his contact, my combat sense perked up, but I held myself from acting, because this whole thing is strange.

Strangely pleasant.

My eyes followed him as he disappeared behind the wall.

I swallowed, my palms felt sweaty.  
>My mind was a wreck. I could not comprehend this odd situation.<p>

I was in his house. He cooked for me. He touched me in ways I could only dream.

Izaya, are you testing me?

* * *

><p><strong>I am super tempted to finish this at one go, but let's go slowly.<br>****Not much of a cliffhanger, oh well, i tried.  
><strong>**Oh, maybe I should note that this may be partly fluffy and partly humour too.  
><strong>**Argh... I want ****_angst..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah... Late update. I know.**

**Sorry!**

**Hehe.. Anyway, thank you again, to those who reviewed, faved, followed, read even.**

**Alwaysblu - I'll try to put cliffhangers. I'm not very good at it, tho I like leaving people hanging. =)**

**Fishing - I need to resist writing cutesy every single time! And I swear this should be angst.. Ahhh but, I'm glad you find it cute. Hehe**

**Hanako-chan16 - Ah... this is confusing! I know! Isk isk Shizuo-sama is confused too.. Let's see if we can all get confused some more.. But, don't worry, everything will be explained after this story ends.**

**When is that, remains a mystery.**

****Oh and I luv angst too yay.****

**Let's continue okay. Uhm, okay, this chapter is more fluff than angst.**

**I know... I should reduce the fluff, but, can't resist a cute Shizaya!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

I haven't touched the food before me, when he came back.  
>Izaya walked towards the dining table, and sat beside me.<br>"This is a rare occasion, right Shizu? Ah... I wished every day is like this," He tsked.  
>I hummed in response. I wanted to be polite.<br>Because I felt comfy.

"Why haven't you eaten, Shizu? I told you to eat first, right?"  
>He looked at me while he reached for the bowls. After filling them with rice, he put one bowl before me.<br>"Eat up, Shizu. I made special dishes today,"  
>He smiled giddily.<br>I smiled back in response. It was not really a smile, just a quirk of my upper lip, but that was enough to make him smile wider and giggled.  
>I reached for my chopsticks and began eating.<p>

For a moment, it was silence, except the sounds of chopsticks clanked and me chewing loudly.

Food was good. But my head felt like spinning.  
>Why are we acting like a freaking married couple?<p>

"Izaya,"  
>"What's that, Shizu?"<br>I blinked. Izaya asked me with a serious tone. Did I say something wrong?  
>Is this play finally over?<br>Has my dream come to an end?  
>Is the mischievous Izaya finally going to laugh at me now, after treating me nicely?<br>My throat felt dry.  
>If so, can I <em>handle<em> this?

I slowly turned to Izaya who sat beside me. He narrowed his eyes and his chopsticks stopped moving.  
>To my extreme shock, he actually puffed his cheeks.<br>What.  
>Orihara Izaya made a cute face towards me.<br>_Me, Heiwajima Shizuo._

"W-what?" I carefully asked.  
>Is this a new trick? Does he know his cute face was making my pulse erratic?<br>The last blow before he strike me off?  
>I was so confused that I had no energy to get mad.<br>"Shizu..."  
>"Yes?"<br>He sighed dramatically.  
>"How many times do I have to tell you, Shizu? Call me Iza-chan,"He pouted while looking at me with such serious eyes.<br>I accidentally dropped my chopsticks.

My mouth stayed agape.  
>Iza-chan?<br>Iza-chan?  
>What's that?<br>Why would I-

"You're so dramatic, Shizu," He said, with a flash of hurt on his face.  
>I gulped.<br>I tried to roll those words on my mouth, before spitting them out.  
>"I-Iza-chan,"<br>He hummed pleasantly.  
>"Yes, Shizu, call me that please."<br>I picked the chopsticks back up.

Izaya shook his head.  
>As if I did something so grave by not calling him Iza-chan.<br>I don't understand.  
>I don't know if I could take any more weird behaviour from Izaya.<br>I don't know if I could resist.  
><em>Resist<em> him.

"Shizu is not a romantic person, I know. One step at a time, okay?"

I resisted the urge to drop my chopsticks again. Romantic? Me? Towards Izaya? Why?  
>Of course, I have always- But, we were not...<br>We were not like this...  
>Were we?<br>_Will we ever be?_

"But don't worry, ne Shizu.. We have all the time in the world." He beamed his charming smile.  
>I smiled bitterly.<br>After a few minutes of eating in silence again, I decided to make sense of at least, one piece of this complicated puzzle.  
>"Iza-ch-chan,"<br>"Hmm?"  
>" You're cooking special dish today, right?"<br>"Yes. Why?"  
>"Uhm, why? What's the occasion?" I tried asking him while not revealing that I was at a lost of what era, what planet I was in.<br>_Why are we eating together._

"Nothing, Shizu. I just felt like it. We could not see each other often, you know. You were busy, I was busy. By the time we both got back from work, it was already late at night and we were tired,"  
>"We could not see each other often?"<br>"Yeah," His eyebrow quirked upwards, already feeling odd of me.  
>I swallowed.<p>

"Why would we want to see each other often?"  
>Izaya narrowed his eyes. His face turned sour.<br>He put down his bowl.  
>I guess he meant business.<br>He huffed.

"Shizu, you're starting to get on my nerves. I know that you are hard-kind of person, not showing your love, affection and all,"  
>Love and affection?<br>"But seriously," He continued. " Of course I would want to see you often. We are even living together now,"  
>My fingers felt numb. I licked my lips.<br>I needed to confirm.  
>"We are living together?W-why?"<p>

Izaya looked extremely shocked. He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled harshly, showing his frustration. He opened his eyes and with a blush forming on his cheeks, he shouted:  
>" Mou! Shizu! We are a couple now! Did you hit your head so hard you forget?"<p>

I'm sorry. Did he just say that we are a couple?

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously? A couple? I thought this is angst?<strong>

**HAHAHAHA. **

**I'm starting to doubt my definition of angst. But bear with me a little longer, okay?**

**Okay, review please people!**

**And tell me, should I make a preview of previous chapter before a current one? Like some fics do? Does that make it easier for people to read?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I know, it's late update.**

**But! Let's continue the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Preview from Chapter 3:<em>

_ Izaya looked extremely shocked. He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled harshly, showing his frustration. He opened his eyes and with a blush forming on his cheeks, he shouted:_  
><em>" Mou! Shizu! We are a couple now! Did you hit your head so hard you forget?"<em>

_ I'm sorry. Did he just say that we are a couple?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Izaya was startled when I suddenly stood up. He put down his bowl.  
>"Uhm, I need some air," I breathed, suddenly feeling my heart constricted in my chest.<br>"Shizu?"  
>I began to walk away, when a hand held my arm, preventing me to bolt.<br>I was so confused! I don't understand anything!  
>What is this?<br>Izaya and I are living together?  
>We are a couple?<p>

"Shizu!"  
>I turned around to face Izaya.<br>He held this strange expression. It was like he was sorrowful.  
>Why are you so sad, Izaya?<br>"Don't leave me, Shizu,"  
>"No! I am not leaving, I just wanted to get some air, uhm, and some tobacco,"<br>He chuckled, but his eyes still radiated a sad shine.  
>"Shizu... Please?"<br>I sighed.  
>Why did he want me to stay?<br>"I'll just go for a moment, okay?"  
>"Shizu, can't you stay? I mean, we don't get days like <em>this<em> often, you know?"  
>My breath hitched at the desperate tone in Izaya's voice.<br>Ah... I know I'm too soft.  
>Maybe because today is our day off. He did say that after all.<br>I guess... I could stay.  
>Ah, I succumbed to his cute eyes.<br>"Okay. I'm staying,"  
>He nodded merrily.<p>

I sat while waiting for him to finish washing the dishes. He told me to stay put. I complied. Although this house is allegedly mine, I still felt it is improper to walk around.  
>"Come, let's watch tv, Shizu,"<br>He grabbed my hand and led me towards what seems to be a living room.  
>This time, instead of looking warily at his hand that seems to fit perfectly on my wrist, I chose to relish on the heat that radiated from it.<p>

We sat side by side on the couch. Izaya kept flipping the channels until we came upon a drama playing.  
>I did not focus on the drama though. My mind is still trying to process, trying to make sense of what was happening now.<br>Slowly, I felt a burden on my left shoulder. I peeked. I saw black hairs sticking out, tickling my neck.  
>"Izaya-Iza-chan?"<br>"Hmm..?"  
>Izaya rested his head on my shoulder.<br>"Nothing,"  
>I guess he must be tired after cooking and mopping the floor.<br>Soon, I heard his steady breathing. He must have fallen asleep.  
>I pried the remote control out of his grasp, and turned off the tv.<br>Peace and silence took over.  
>I shut my eyes and breathe in deeply.<br>The smell of shampoo that Izaya wears sneaked into my nose.  
>I smiled.<br>Heat from Izaya's body felt pleasant against my side. Our legs are touching.  
>I looked at his right hand, rested on his thigh, his fingers brushed slightly against my leg.<br>My heart told me to reach for his hand. I did.  
>But I halted midway. What if all this disappears? What if this was a dream?<br>What if he wakes up, laughs and tells me that it was all a big joke?  
>That I could never touch him the way I have always wanted to?<br>That screaming at him is the only way of assuring myself that we had some sort of special bond?  
>The only way to release what has been building up in me?<p>

But I wanted this.  
>My fingertips touched the back of his hand.<br>I squeezed my eyes shut. I braced myself for what shall come.  
>But nothing happened.<br>I opened my eyes. Izaya was still sleeping. He did not disappear. I continued reaching for his hand.  
>I rested my hand on top of his.<br>Feeling his skin underneath my fingertips.  
>I swallowed.<br>I felt like a heavy burden just lifted off my shoulder.  
>This feels so nice, I never wanted to stop.<p>

I just realised, how much I want this.  
>How I have always wanted this.<br>I could never say what I felt towards Izaya. Our twisted relationship could never be straightened.  
>I had believed that I was doomed to be his enemy forever.<br>But this has changed.  
>Now Izaya was sitting, right beside me.<br>Trusting my heartbeat to became lullaby to his sleep.  
>Maybe now I could finally say it.<br>Maybe now, I no longer have to hide it.

_Izaya, I..._

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the story moves super slowly. But I wish to really, really capture the moment (I dont know if I succeed or not, tho, but that's my intention) And I swear this is gonna be angst, no matter how much fluff I put in. So I hope you can bear with me, and continue your support K!<strong>

**Please review. *blinkblinkblinkblinkblinkblinkblink**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Ahh~~ an (not so) early update.. Hehe I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving, following =)**

**Alwaysblu - Shizuo is always confused, I hope he can just accept everything and stop being confused, and relax with Izaya. Hehe (Would I allow that, is a different story.)**

**Tikycat - I am SOOO going to refrain myself to spoil the story for you, so i am just smiling =)**

**Hanako-Chan16 - ah... the fluff. *nods**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

I woke up. Groggily, I looked around. I was still sitting on the couch. I looked outside the window. I guess it was late evening.  
>I glanced to my side.<p>

Izaya was not there.

I gulped. My heart beat went faster.  
>Is this really happening?<br>Have I woke up from a beautiful dream?  
>But... Izaya was just there before!<p>

"Izaya..." I mumbled his name.  
>I felt weak that I could not move my lips, and I did not dare to move an inch.<br>"Izaya..." I said his name again, this time louder.  
>"Izaya! Izaya-chan! IZA-CHAN!" I screamed.<p>

I was losing my mind.

I heard footsteps from the room. Izaya got out of the bedroom and walked quickly to me.  
>Izaya.<br>Izaya, he's here-  
>"Shizu! What happened? Why are you screaming?"<br>Izaya's here.  
>He walked to me, and sat beside me. He half-hugged me, and massaged my back to soothe me.<br>"Uh, nothing. I-I just thought you left,"  
>Izaya smiled.<br>" I'm not leaving, Shizu,"  
>I looked at him, I leaned forward so our face were only inches away.<br>"Promise?"  
>"I promise, Shizu. I would <em>never<em> leave you,"  
>Izaya smiled.<br>He hugged me. I was startled. Slowly, my arms moved.  
>I returned his hug.<br>I hugged him tight.  
>I don't want him to disappear.<br>I want this.  
>I want things to be like this.<p>

I love Izaya. I want to hug him. I want to be with him. I want to live together with him.  
>I want to be able to bury my nose in his black hair, and feel him chuckle as he rubs my back.<p>

I feel content.  
>I could do this forever.<p>

Later that night, after some comfortable silence, and just sitting next to each other, Izaya led me to the bedroom.

We laid on the bed together. He rested on my arm. I played with his hair absent-mindedly.  
>"Ne, Shizu,"<br>"Hmm?" I hummed in response.  
>" Do you believe that dreams may come true?"<br>I smiled at Izaya's question. For the answer is in him himself.  
>"Yeah,"<br>"What is your dream, Shizu?"  
>I could not resist a smile tugging my lips.<br>"Well, first, for somebody to cook me a hearty meal."  
>Izaya chuckled.<br>"Was the meal I cooked for you hearty enough?"  
>"Well, maybe it could be a little bit more spicy, here and there..."<br>Izaya pouted and punched my arm playfully.  
>"Hey!"<br>Izaya nestled again beside me.  
>"Shizu, are you happy now?"<br>"Blissful,"  
>Izaya stroked my cheeks soothingly.<br>"Me too, Shizu,"  
>Izaya was talking about something, the shop or so, while continue stroking my cheeks.<br>I was entranced by his touches, as soon I fell into a deep sleep.

I felt somebody woke me. I opened my eyes slowly.  
>Izaya.<br>I smiled. He kept his promise. He didn't leave.  
>I'm relieved beyond anything.<p>

"Wake up, Shizu,"  
>I glanced outside the window. It was still dark.<br>"What time is it?"  
>"It is only 6.00 am, Shizu,"<br>"Hmm.. let me sleep..."  
>"Nope. You have to wake up, Shizu,"<br>"Why... Because I have to work?"  
>Izaya pulled a small smile.<br>"Yes, that too,"  
>"Hmm? What do you mean?"<br>He shook his head.

I sat up. I went to shower.  
>After finishing shower, I went to the dining table. He was already setting up breakfast on the table.<br>I sat.  
>He sat beside me.<p>

We ate breakfast in silence.  
>It was comfortable, yet my heart could not stop pounding.<p>

"Shizu,"  
>"Yeah,"<br>I looked at him. He has put down his untouched bowl, and turned his body towards me.  
>He raised his hand, and stroked my cheek.<br>"Shizu, I love you,"  
>I did not expect that at all. I looked into Izaya's eyes, trying find something that vouches for his confession.<br>"Iza-"  
>"Shizu, before you say anything, let me ask you something. I know I asked you this last night, but I need to confirm. Are you happy?"<br>In his sweet, sorrow voice, he asked me.  
>"Yes, Izaya."<br>"Do I make you happy?"  
>I pursed my lips.<br>"You're my highest heaven, Izaya,"  
>"Are you content?"<br>"Yes,"  
>" Is there anything else you wish for, Shizu?"<br>I shook my head.  
>"No. You have granted all of them. I already have everything I ever wanted, here, with you,"<p>

Izaya continued stroking my cheek, while his eyes continue gazing at me with so much love.  
>But as swift as his eyes seemed to be filled in love, his smile fell.<br>Izaya stopped stroking my cheek, and with a small, but clear voice, he said:  
>"I'm sorry, Shizu,"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's a little cliffy for you. Can you sense the storm coming? Hehe.<strong>

**To be completely honest, I am a ****bit**** disheartened by the amount of reviews. It's the 5th chapter already so... =)**

**SOO I decided, (hehe) that since this story will end soon, to demand lots of reviews. Don't hate me, ne... I'll upload the next chapter once lots of reviews posted.**

**So, no pressure, please review! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah... I can't believe I made people upset.  
><strong>**To be completely honest, I enjoyed writing this story. I looked forward to writing it, and I looked forward to posting it. As I have said, this story is nearing its end already, and I want nothing more than to give this story (and readers too) a well-deserved ending.  
>I want this story to be completed, too.<strong>

**But what happened, happened. I did what I did, went too far with my teasing, and upset my sweet readers.**

**I apologise. =(**

**Okay, so heads up on this chapter.  
>1) This chapter is relatively long.<br>2) This may be the chapter you love/hate/confused over the most  
>3) In previous chapters, I have used the -line- to separate the author's notes and the story. in this chapter, I use it also to separate scenes, okay.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

_Izaya continued stroking my cheek, while his eyes continue gazing at me with so much love._  
><em>But as swift as his eyes seemed to be filled in love, his smile fell.<em>  
><em>Izaya stopped stroking my cheek, and with a small, but clear voice, he said:<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry, Shizu,"<em>

"Wh- why are you saying sorry, Iza-chan?" I frowned.  
>Silence began creeping in as Izaya refused to answer me. He was still looking down, refusing to meet my eyes.<br>I reached for his hand on his lap, slowly massaging and grasping his palm.  
>"Iza-chan, hey,"<br>He responded to my grasp, and slowly, he lifted his head and looked straight into my eyes.  
>He lifted my hand, and slowly let it rested on the table. Massaging my hand gently, he smiled.<br>"I'm sorry I have to say this,"  
>"Say what? Tell me, I'm not going to be mad," I assured him.<br>Inside, I felt _dread._

Izaya's cheeks reddened.  
>" Oh Shizu... I don't want to hurt you."<br>I nodded.  
>"I know,"<br>"But I have to tell you this." Izaya took a deep breath.  
>He looked right into my eyes.<br>"You don't belong here,"

A colourful bomb was dropped inside my head.  
>It could not function.<br>My heart stopped beating.  
>And then it started pumping again, so quick I could feel the blood rushing to my ears.<p>

Izaya stopped massaging my hand.  
>"I-I don't understand," All of sudden, I was breathless.<p>

Izaya bit his lip. He had trouble with what he was going to tell me, again.  
>But, what nonsense is he saying now?<br>I swallowed.  
>"You-you don't love me any more?"<br>Pity. I sounded pitiful as I asked the question I dreaded the answer to.

But he looked at me in shock.  
>"Shizu!"<br>I was taken aback.  
>" I just told you I love you," Izaya's eyes darted to the left, as his ears reddened.<br>He blushed.  
>"Then, what do you mean by I don't belong here?"<p>

He inhaled, and exhaled deeply.  
>And then he smiled the smile.<br>" You don't belong here, because, this is not reality,"

What?  
>Another bomb exploded inside of me.<p>

"Iza-chan, you are talking rubbish now,"  
>I tried to pull my hand off his grasp, but he tightened his hold.<br>" I am not real, Shizu,"  
>I frowned. I swallowed this sick feeling inside of me, thrust it back to deep inside me, unwilling to let it roam inside my head.<br>I scoffed.  
>"Are you making fun of me?"<br>He chuckled.  
>"Really, Shizu, you're still like this in such a serious atmosphere,"<br>Immediately after the last ring of chuckle, his expression changed drastically.  
>He looked at me with such sorrowful eyes, and he was no longer blushing.<br>His nose was already red, and I could see him swallowing.  
>To prevent himself from crying.<p>

" Here is not real, and you, Shizu, need to go back to reality."  
>What the hell is the Izaya talking about?<br>He's not making any sense!

"Are you telling me that the meals you cook, those caresses, the hard floor beneath my feet, this table, this hand I am holding, all these, are not real?"  
>I challenged Izaya. I looked at him, daring him to counter my words.<br>But he stood his ground, and nodded.  
>"Yes, Shizu,"<p>

All of sudden, I could not feel my feet.

"Wh-what? But that's impossible..."  
>My words came out as squeaks.<br>"Shizu, this world is created by us. There is a time limit for you to be here. And your time is almost up,"  
>I stayed silent.<br>Upon seeing my unmoved state, Izaya tugged my hand a little, to make me look at him.  
>"But you know this already, don't you, Shizu?"<p>

I shook my head. I tried to deny it.  
>But how can I not know it? I know all too well, that in reality, Izaya and I could never be like this.<br>Lounging together like a true couple, whispering sweet promises to each other at night, and waking up to our loved ones in the morning.  
>Laughing and chuckling and feeling content.<br>I had to be dreaming.

But, can't I continue dreaming?  
>If I stop now, who's going to pick up my pieces?<p>

"Oh, Shizu-"  
>"I love you, Izaya." I blurted out, cutting his words.<br>"I have loved you, Izaya. And I want to be with you, forever."  
>Izaya smiled, and he was already crying.<br>Only I don't know if those tears are happy ones, or sad.

" I love you too, Shizu,"  
>"I-I want to stay, Izaya. I don't care. I don't care what will happen to me, but I want to stay with you. I don't mind that this is a dream, not a reality or some crap like that,"<br>"I know you'd say that, stubborn Shizu,"  
>He smiled.<br>"So, I can stay?"  
>He smiled wider.<br>"No, Shizu,"  
>I was stunned.<br>He shook his head, and he cried again.  
>"Shizu. This is all I can give to you. I can't give you anything else,"<br>"I don't need anything else,"  
>" No, you do,"<br>I frowned.  
>"Shizu, you'll die if you don't leave."<br>I swallowed.  
>"Everyone that cares for you is waiting for you. Kasuka, Tom-san, Kadota, Shinra, Celty... do you not want to see them again?"<br>My words are stuck in my throat.  
>Of course I want to see them.<br>I missed them, my friends.

But if I return to reality, what will happen to the person weeping before me?  
>What will happen to Izaya who showered me with love?<br>"If I go back to reality, what would happen to you?" I asked him.  
>"I would disappear,"<br>"I don't want that!"  
>He rubbed my arms lovingly.<br>" We don't have a say in it..."  
>His voice cracked.<br>"Izaya, why are you doing this to me..."  
>My voice hoarse, and the sobs I have been holding back began pouring out.<br>"Because I love you..."  
>"But this is so twisted.. I don't want to end up leaving you,"<br>"Shizu, trust me, please,"  
>I swallowed.<br>"But Izaya, I, I can't stand being separated from you!"  
>"Remember, you'll gain so much more in reality, Shizu. Don't worry about me here. I'll be just fine,"<br>Suddenly, something clicked in my pitiful brain.  
>"But, I would still be able to meet Izaya in reality, right? Although you and him might not be the same. But I can try again. I can try confessing to Izaya in reality, and if, if, everything works out fine, we can be together like this..."<p>

He did not answer. Instead, he glanced at the clock behind me.  
>"Shizu, time is drawing near,"<br>"I-" I began doubting.  
>I don't know if I would be able to live without Izaya loving me.<br>Izaya smiled.  
>"Everything will be fine, Shizu."<br>"Izaya, can't I stay?"  
>"You love me, don't you, Shizu?"<br>"Yes!" I answered, loudly.  
>I tried to stand my ground in this mess, and tried to find my scattered heart, my confused feelings...<br>He grabbed both of my wrists.  
>"Then, there is nothing to worry,"<br>He assured.  
>"Trust me,"<br>I know he was being deceitful.  
>But I was at his mercy.<p>

He released his hold on my wrists, and hugged me.  
>I hugged him tightly.<br>Then he whispered to my ear.  
><em>"This is my gift to you. I have loved you, Shizu-chan,"<em>  
>Something clicked in me. My eyes went wide.<br>I pulled out of his embrace and moved to kiss him.  
>To tell him I wanted to change my mind.<br>That I would trade the world...  
>To tell him that I'd rather die...<p>

But before my lips reached his, I heard the clock chimed behind me.  
>I could feel him tighten his hug, but I felt like I was dissolving.<br>My eyes went blurry.  
>And I fell into unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>I blinked. My head hurt like hell.<br>My eyes greeted the grey ceiling before me. I cleared my throat, that felt sore.  
>I looked around. I tried to looked down, but my head hurt.<br>I was lying down on a bed.  
>Hospital bed. There were some tubes attached here and there on my body.<br>I frowned.  
>What happened?<br>Why was I in a hospital? I tried to recall events leading to this, but it's all grey...  
>"Brother!"<br>"Ka-Kasuka?"  
>"Brother, you're awake!"<br>What happened afterwards was blurry to me, because I went unconscious again.

When I woke up again, I saw Kasuka.  
>Kasuka, Kadota, Shinra, Celty...<br>I smiled under my scowl.  
>I was glad to be <em>alive<em>.

I was not really listening to what they were chatting about, but something continued nagging in my mind.  
>"Hey, is flea still kicking and scheming?"<br>"Flea?" Shinra asked, his eyes went as big as saucers.  
>I frowned.<br>"Yea, Izaya,"  
>Shinra gulped and smiled awkwardly. I frowned.<br>"Hey! What happened?"  
>Shinra exchanged glances with my other friends. They began whispering among themselves and fidgeted.<br>I was getting annoyed.

"Oi! Shinra! Where's the flea?"  
>My heart beats fast.<br>Shinra looked around, after getting a few nods, he slowly asked me.  
>"Shizuo... You don't remember?"<p>

_"But, I would still be able to meet Izaya in reality, right?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"But, I would still be able to meet Izaya in reality, right?"_

"Catch me if you can! Shiiiiizuuuuuuchan~~~"  
>"Oi flea! Stop Orihara Izaya!"<p>

As per usual, one Orihara Izaya was seen chased by one Heiwajima Shizuo around the city of Ikebukuro. It was already late evening, the sun began to set.  
>But these two most feared people in Ikebukuro, continued running.<br>One chased the other.  
>With sunset as the background, it was almost romantic.<p>

Today, they began this routine run-and-chase a bit late in the afternoon.  
>But something was off.<br>It was already late but they haven't stopped this game.  
>On one side, people could say they actually enjoyed each other's company.<br>Reluctant to let this game ends.  
>However, they began slowing down as fatigue began creeping in their muscles.<br>Focus was slightly impaired.

Izaya was crossing the three-lane road, with Shizuo behind him. All of sudden, a car came fast from behind the slightly raised part of the road, straight towards Izaya.  
>There was no way, and no time, they could've reacted.<p>

In the millisecond they had, Izaya halted his running, too shocked as the car was a few moments before hitting him.  
>Shizuo was shocked too, and with all his might, ran faster towards Izaya.<br>To rescue him.  
>However, he was a little too late. He only managed to graze Izaya's fur coat with his fingertips, in a fluttering touch before Shizuo himself was hauled towards the shoulder of the road as the car hit part of his body.<p>

Izaya was not so lucky. He was hit on full contact, dragged for some good meters before the car came to the full stop.

Shizuo cringed as his back and his head hit the pole beside the road. His heart beat faster as he saw Izaya as a bundle of black and mess, quite far from where he was sent flying.  
>He got up on his feet, hissing as both his thigh and head screamed pain, and walked towards Izaya.<br>His feet moved, but he felt it was an infinite distance between both of them.  
>Izaya was still so far away.<br>Izaya.  
>Shizuo willed himself to move. He dragged his feet.<br>Blood marked his path towards the twitching body.  
>After a few times stumbling, he reached Izaya.<br>Izaya.

There was blood everywhere. Izaya kept blinking his eyes. Shizuo sat beside him. He was afraid of touching Izaya, fearing his touch might cost his nemesis his life.  
>His nemesis.<br>His life.

"I-Izaya.."  
>"Shizu-ch-an..." Izaya managed to put a smile.<br>" Just.. stay awake okay, Ambulance will be coming," Shizuo's breath ragged.  
>Pain began overwhelming both of them.<br>"Shizu-chan..."  
>"What, Izaya?"<br>Izaya's mouth felt dry. He had not an ounce of energy left. But, there was something he must do.  
>"I want.. to tell you something, Shizu. Come closer,"<br>Shizuo lowered his face, until it was a few inches away from Izaya.  
>"Closer..."<br>Shizuo cringed at the pain in his thigh, but he lowered his face more.  
>Until Izaya's bloodied lips touched his ear shell.<br>Shizuo felt the moist puffs of air coming out from Izaya's lips, hitting his ear shell.  
>Final breaths.<br>"Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered.  
>Shizuo was silent, he could not form a respond.<br>_"I love you, Shizu-chan. Always."_  
>Shizuo raised his head, and looked at Izaya.<br>Izaya gave him, his final smile.  
>Everything went still.<br>In that stationary moment, Izaya closed his eyes.  
>Izaya was no longer breathing. Shizuo stared in horror. He shook the lifeless body.<br>"No, no wait! Izaya! I- I love yo-"  
>Shizuo screamed at both the shooting pain in his leg and his heart, and before he finished the sentence, he passed out.<p>

Thank you, Izaya.  
>Thank you for granting my wish.<br>For that, I will let you go now.

Heiwajima Shizuo.  
>Orihara Izaya.<br>In the space and time where it was just the two of them.  
>They had their wishes granted.<p>

_I love you too, Izaya._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end.<strong>

**Alwaysblu, you're right, Izaya's dead.**

**Glitter'sbaby Girl, that is definitely one way of looking at it.**

**Thank you for accompanying me throughout the story, for all your support. =)**

**Sayounara. =)**


End file.
